Long Hair Don't Care
by ThatInvisibleBrunette
Summary: Rapunzel is married to Eugene now, and her life finally seems to be normal, but then things get shaken up again by her new magical abilities, a girl who bears a striking resemblance to Gothel, and a mysterious Kingdom. Chapter Two up now! Please leave a review, I love feedback!
1. The Lost Princess

Rapunzel leaned against the cool stone wall, breathing heavily from dancing. The week-long wedding/lostprincessisreturned festival had reached its last day, and as the sun waned in the sky, Rapunzel looked around at the people that she loved. Her mother and Father, whom she felt like she had known forever, Eugene, who she knew she could not live without, and to her animal friends, Pascal and Maximus, who easily brought a smile to her face. She felt like the sun flower, glowing, surrounded by magic. She watched her kingdom dance, and as the first star appeared, she wished upon it. "I wish…" she whispered softly "for my kingdom to always live happily" she finished, closing her eyes and letting the wish fill her. Once again she smiled, it seemed as though she would never stop. She reached up to twirl her hair around her fingers and remembered its absence when her hand closed around air. She ran her fingers through her newly shortened locks, a small sigh escaping her. Rapunzel knew that it had saved her life, but a part of her wished for her golden hair back. She still had so many questions. Like why her tears had healed Eugene, and if they would be able to heal again. In that moment, Eugene came up behind her, leaning against the wall too. "Tired?" he asked, his voice full of tenderness. "Oh, just a little bit." She smiled up at him. He reached over to tuck a stray piece of hair out of her face "We have a surprise for you Princess" he laced his fingers through hers and tugged her away toward The Balcony. "A surprise?" she asked excitedly, walking faster. "Yes, and you're going to love it." He replied as they reached the top step. She saw her parents standing at the edge, and on a small table she saw lovely cream-colored lanterns. "Floating Lanterns?!" she exclaimed happily. Her parents and Eugene exchanged joyful smiles. "Here," said Eugene, handing her a large lantern embellished with the Sun that was the symbol of their kingdom, Corona. She stepped to the edge to join her parents, Eugene on her left, and a maid lit their lanterns. As she lifted it up to the starry sky, she spoke softly "To Corona, and to my people" With that, the lantern floated peacefully away, the first of thousands to join the sky that evening.

As the sun dawned, Rapunzel's eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at the ceiling, already covered in her paintings. Above her head she had depicted her tower from the woods. A bittersweet memory. A place where she had been imprisoned, but where she was also been set free. How could she hate a place that had given her Eugene? In this particular painting she was staring out her window, while Eugene was climbing up. She hummed the song that used to make her hair glow. Reaching a hand up toward her art, she imagined the long golden hair was within reach before she let her arm fall to rest back atop the sheets. Very odd sheets, she thought, picking them up to examine them. What she saw in her hand shocked her into silence. Glowing hair, flowing down to her waist. As the glow faded, it became plain golden. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Still golden. She sang a line from the song, and a warm glow spread from her roots to the tips. That was when she jumped up and ran toward her mirror. She stared into her reflection. Baffled. Unsure. Overjoyed. She glanced back over to the bed, where Eugene slept soundly. She just had to show him. She ran and jumped, landing beside him and causing him to bounce up. "Wha?" he said, still half-asleep. "Eugene!" she said, shaking his shoulders "Wake. Up." He sat upright, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong?" he grumbled in a drowsy voice. "My hair. It's glowing. And blonde. And long again." He slumped heavily against her shoulder, and for a moment she thought he had passed out. Then he began to snore quietly. Rapunzel huffed in exasperation "Eugene!" He jerked awake, fully conscious this time, and looked at her. "Rapunzel! You…Your hair….It's blonde! And long!" She exhaled slowly. "Yes, I know." She said wryly. "What happened?" he exclaimed grabbing a handful of it, and examining it. "I…I don't know." She said quietly, excitement disappearing and an odd sense of worry forming in its place. "We have to tell your parents. They need to know." She nodded and they both got dressed for the day and made their way down to the dining hall. As they walked down the hall, she trailed her hand down the walls, covered in her paintings. Since she ran out of room in the tower, her hands had been itching for a paintbrush to hold. And after presenting a portrait of herself as a child to her parents, they had told her that the world was her canvas, and to paint wherever she wanted. She had happily gone to work, Pascal on her shoulder, and she recalled how she had been happy for a moment that she didn't have to keep her long hair out of the paint. As they approached the dining hall, Eugene stepped ahead to open the door, she wondered what her parents reaction would be. She didn't wonder long. The queen, who was always so carefully composed, dropped her glass, and water splashed onto the table and off the sides. The king, who had a strong exterior, simply stared. The maids jumped to clean up the spilled water, and the queen rushed to Rapunzel's side. "What happened?" she said worriedly, reaching a hand out towards Rapunzel's hair. "I'm not sure, but it even glows just like before." She sang a piece of the song, and her hair lit up. The queen gasped, and took a step back. Rapunzel suddenly remembered that her parents had never seen her with magic glowing hair before, and she stopped the song. The hair faded back, "It's alright, it only heals." said Rapunzel calmly. She looked down at her feet, and noticed that her hair already brushed against the floor. Her father joined her mother, "Are you feeling well my dear?" he asked her gently. She nodded vigorously "Better than ever!" she smiled widely. "But this time, I want to use my powers the right way."


	2. The Lost Kingdom

Rapunzel sat in the throne room, a long queue of people spilling out from the front doors, all lined up to be healed, and to catch a glimpse of the famed golden hair. Rapunzel had wanted to go out into the kingdom to heal the injured and cure the sick, but her parents and Eugene had agreed that it was too dangerous, so she compromised for the throne room. She had expressed her main concern to her parents, that the ones who may need it most would not be able to come, and they had cautiously planned an expedition, to be accompanied by the captain of the guard, and Maximus, of course. She sat now and sang until her throat was dry, but happy all the same, for small children sat all around her, playing with her hair, or with pascal, and laughed and sang too. When the sun reached its peak in the sky, and worst of the sicknesses and injuries had been healed, the throne room doors were shut, and Rapunzel leaned back in her chair. "We have some paperwork to attend to darling, we must leave you for now" said her mother, kissing her forehead before she and the king left her and Eugene together. "Well," said Eugene, raising his eyebrows "What would you like to do now, princess?" She smiled at his nickname, and as an afterthought reached up to adjust her crown "Painting? Or maybe go to the gardens?" He smiled, reaching behind his chair and pulling out her paint kit "How about both?" He suggested, she smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the chair. He took a sort of half step before falling flat on his face, landing against the pillows that had been set out for the children. "Eugene!" She said, suppressing a giggle. Her hair had been wrapped around his ankles. "No wonder those kids were laughing so much" he said amusedly as Rapunzel untangled her hair from his feet. They both stood and headed to the gardens, laughing about the prank as they walked. She glanced down and saw that her hair was dragging behind her, nearly three feet. It was growing so fast, and she wondered just how long it would get. She made a mental note to hire some girls to help her braid it. As they walked along quietly, likely both pondering the mysteries of the last couple of days, she couldn't help but think about Mother Gothel. She shivered a bit, nervous at the thought of the old crone, and she wondered if that would happen again. She knew that Gothel couldn't be the only greedy person in the world, but she hoped that since she was gone, that she would be safe here in Corona. The fresh, flower-scented air of the royal gardens brought her attention back to the present, and she smiled light-heartedly at Eugene. She resolved not to worry about it, because how much safer could you get when you were surrounded by the Royal Guard? Rapunzel and Eugene walked through the gardens, and when they came to a particularly large flower pot, she sat down with her paint kit, paintbrush brandished. "What should I paint on this one?" she mused out loud. Her mind flitted quickly to Pascal, who had rushed off into the luscious green plants. "What do you think of a large pink Pascal?" she smiled, the thought of pink Pascal dancing through her mind. She dipped her brush into the paint, and began to concentrate, Pascal's image coming to life under her hand.

A while and several painted pots later, Rapunzel and Eugene left the gardens. Rapunzel looped her arm through his as they walked, falling into step beside him. "You know, I sure am glad that a certain white horse led me to a certain tower." She laughed, "And what tower would that be?" she said teasingly. "Oh, it was in the woods, being a princess, you've probably never seen it." He replied knowingly. A sudden thought struck her "Eugene, how long has it been since you've been to the orphanage where you grew up?" She glanced up at him, and a shadow passed across his face and was gone. "Since I left, I guess. Not really any reason to go back." She felt sad inside. She had gotten everything she had ever wanted, a family, love, to see the floating lights, but he still didn't even know anything about his past or parents. "We should go there." She said, suddenly very excited. They could visit the kids, and maybe, just maybe, she thought secretly, she could find out something about his family. She glanced at him quickly, and his eyes were wet. She stopped him, turning him to face her. "I know, I know, it wasn't the best place to grow up, but maybe, you know, we could brighten some other kid's day." She smiled hopefully at him, and his lips tilted up at the edges. "Alright, tomorrow, why don't we swing by after you're done healing?" She beamed "Sounds great!" she skipped up ahead to find her parents to tell them. Tomorrow was going to be a very big day.

She yawned again, the sun just starting to rise up in the sky. They sat in the dining room, eating breakfast and mapping a course through the town. They're had been flyers handed out and people had gone door to door to find the ones who needed healing but couldn't get to the castle. Now they had a list, a very long list, of ill, disabled, and elderly who needed her help. She sipped her juice, smiling at the thought of being so helpful. The head of the royal guard stepped through the side doors, bowing quickly to the young couple before speaking "Your Majesty, if you are ready, we have your horse prepared." She nodded, hopping up and pulling Eugene to his feet. She hurried out, Pascal on her shoulder, her long braid swinging behind her. She positively bounced out to the courtyard, where several nobles and palace workers bowed and curtsied to her. She inclined her head to acknowledge each. She had been taking princess lessons, and she had learned that you always bob your head to show respect to anyone who showed you respect. She had also learned not to curtsy back, she remembered as she smiled at the thought of the shocked kitchen maid. When they reached the stables, she saw Maximus waiting for her. He whinnied when he saw her, and she slipped the apple she had brought for him from her pocket. He rubbed his head against her shoulder before crunching it joyfully. She grinned as she swung up into the saddle. Maximus pranced away as she nudged his side, and Eugene urged his chestnut mare to go faster in order to keep up with them. When they came to a stop in front of the first cottage on their list, Rapunzel's smile faltered. This cottage was somewhat run down, and she feared for what she might find inside. She steeled herself for what lay ahead and stepped up to the door. She reached down and smoothed her dress, which was olive green, and adjusted her crown before giving a short knock on the door. "It is Rapunzel, the princess returned, here to heal you if I may." She called out. "Come in" a voice rasped, and she twisted the door knob. It swung open into darkness, and she braced herself as she stepped forward. "Flower gleam and glow…."

She sagged against the fountain, taking a cup of water from a guard and sipping it languidly. They had just taken they're lunch break, and were about to head to the orphanage. She felt more energized after she'd had a cool drink, and she once again pulled herself into the saddle and followed Eugene to his childhood home. When they arrived, she looked at the tall building, noting that this was not what she had expected. It was painted purple, with a black roof. The small front yard was green and grassy, and there were flowers here and there. She smiled, seeing a boy and a girl walk out the front door with watering cans in their hands. They sprinkled water over all the flowers, until the boy looked up and saw her watching them. His jaw dropped, and he fell into a bow when the girl nudged him as she curtsied. "Hello" said Rapunzel brightly. The girl flashed a dazzling smile, her dark black hair falling into glossy ringlets around her shoulders, such familiar features the girl had. "Hello Princess" she replied, and Rapunzel hopped from Maximus. "May we come in?" requested Rapunzel. The young girl nodded "Yes your majesty, please, if you'll follow me." Her eyes got wide as she suddenly noticed Pascal sitting on her shoulder, but she didn't say anything. She had no doubt heard of the Princess's colorful chameleon. "C'mon Eugene!" she called over her shoulder "What are your names?" she asked with a smile, while they waited for Eugene. "I am Margo, Your Highness, and this is Sam. He doesn't speak much." She mentioned in a whisper, her smile still playing across her lips. When Eugene had joined them they followed Margo and Sam inside, where they were greeted by an elderly woman. "Gene!" she rushed up to hug him, and he smiled fondly at her. "Hello Grandma, this is Rapunzel, Rapunzel, this is Grandma" he said. She suddenly seemed to notice Rapunzel at his side. "'Ello dear" she wrapped her in a hug as well. "You know, for a few years you had me worried dearie, with those wanted posters and what not everywhere. But look at you now! On the arm of a princess," Rapunzel blushed "and a very beautiful one at that" she said in a stage whisper. "It was the smolder" he told the old woman with a wink. She stepped back from him. "Margo, why don't you get our Royal company some lemonade" she patted Margo's shoulders fondly. "Yes Grandma" she smiled meekly, rushing off towards the kitchen. "You haven't lived until you've tried Grandma's lemonade." Said Eugene with a smile, and Rapunzel wondered why he hadn't wanted to come back. "So what brings you two dears to the orphanage?" inquired Grandma as she led them to a very large sitting room, with a couple of couches and lots of pillows littering the floor. A large window faced the street, and the window seat had a soft cushion. Rapunzel noticed that Grandma walked with a limp. It must be arthritis, she thought. "Well, we've just come to visit, I suppose." He said casually, taking a seat on one of the couches. "Could we meet the children?" Rapunzel spoke up from the window seat where she had settled down. "Oh, absolutely, they'll be so delighted; very few of them get visitors you know. I'll just send Margo to fetch them when she comes back." She said, sitting down heavily on the couch next to Eugene. "Grandma, would it be alright if I sang for you?" Her eyes widened in surprise then glistened with tears. "Oh, you are just as kind and generous as they all say. These old hips of mine aren't what they used to be you know." She smiled wisely, and Rapunzel settled herself on a cushion at her feet. "Just hold my hair, and it will only take a minute." Rapunzel had learned how to control the magic so that the receiver didn't turn young again, just healthy. She understood that while eternal youth could be a good thing, life AND death were there for a purpose. She sang her song, slowly and carefully, feeling for the aches and pains of the old woman with her voice. Once she was sure she had healed her completely, she stopped. Grandma sighed; "Oh that feels so nice" she stood, walking a few steps before kissing Rapunzel's cheek. "Thank you dear." She said gratefully. Suddenly Margo entered, a tray of lemonade in her hand. She handed a glass to Eugene, then Rapunzel, and finally to Grandma "Would you please round up the other children dear, tell them we have special guests." Margo nodded and dashed off again. Moments later the sound of many children on the stairs could be heard, then they came through the door. Nearly fifteen of them, all under the age of sixteen. Rapunzel smiled at them and when they recognized her they gasped and curtsied and bowed. After a while, when Rapunzel had been introduced to each and every one of them, Eugene began to read them a story. When Rapunzel glanced up she saw Margo hovering in the doorway. She glanced meaningfully towards the kitchen before disappearing into the hall. Rapunzel peered around her, but everyone seemed to be completely caught up in Eugene's story. She quickly hopped up and headed for the kitchen. She found Margo seated at a table, and she took the chair across from her. Rapunzel began to notice the familiarity again and she knew exactly who she looked like. She looked just like Gothel. "Yes, I know what you're thinking. I look like Gothel, that's because she's my great aunt." Rapunzel was shocked, she didn't know what to say, but she imperceptibly leaned away from Margo. "My great grandmother was Gothel's sister. My grandmother always told me that Gothel was selfish, and I believe her, why else would she have kept that flower to herself when her mother was dying. She had a dark heart, but I am hoping you won't hold her past against our future. We are some what like cousins, if you will." She once again smiled her dazzling smile, and Rapunzel could see that she was only twelve or thirteen. "I will not hold it against you unless you give me reason too." Said Rapunzel, uncertainty in her voice. "Many members of our family have been gifted. Some with the gift of magic, some with other abilities. I have the gift of foresight and hindsight. Which means I can see the past and future. I tell you this because I have been anxiously awaiting your arrival here for many weeks. I do not live here as you presume, but I have apprenticed here in order for our paths to cross in a natural way. I could not simply seek you out, because my connection to Gothel would have made it impossible to reach you. And I believe I have a piece of important information about Eugene." She reached around in her pocket, pulling out a small handkerchief sized banner that was navy blue. She spread it out on the table and Rapunzel leaned over it, inspecting it. It looked just like the one she had gotten when she had come to the kingdom for the first time with Eugene. But instead of a bright golden sun, there was a crescent moon with stars in the center. It itched at the back of Rapunzel's mind. Something she had seen before, but where? "What is this?" Rapunzel questioned her, running her fingers over the satiny material. "It is the key to Eugene's past. The crescent moon and stars are the symbol of the lost kingdom, Luna. He is the Lunerian Prince, sole survivor of the great burning."


End file.
